C3
A C3 is a computer controlled country. A player can declare war on a C3 if they wish to either take over the contry as their own and/or raise their War Level. C3's also have corporations and they help benefit and stabilize the economy. They provide a place for enterprises to build corporations. Any player can take control of any free C3, all they have to do is either declare war or purchase it with Gold Coins C3 Resources There are alot of offensive weapons in SimCountry, giving you numerous ways of achieving the same task. I will try to explain a few strategies that can be used. Over time and with improved knowledge everyone can develop their own strategies, best suited for situation they face (game changes). The type of attack used depends on distance to the C3 you wish to attack, money you have avaliable to spend on weapons, and population size of your country (people avaliable to be drafted into the army). Generally, more distant C3s require more expensive weapons that use more soldiers, all making war more expensive. Unless you have a certain reason not to do so, always pick a suitable C3 that is close to you. Weapons require soldiers and officers to operate them. Soldiers are recruited from low level workers (LLW), officers from medium lvl managers (MLM). You must have them avaliable or production in your corporations will suffer. Every war produces dead and wounded. Be sure to have 5-10 war hospitals operational ahead of time. If you are warring for the first time, buy more units and ammo than you need to compensate for mistakes you might make. Also, start with easier and proceed to more difficult when you get a hang of it. Don't plan to fight wars at the end of game month or over several months. Each change of month, the C3 will replenish part of its lost defense- ammo and weapons. C3 wars can be done in 1-2 game days. Occupation Units With new changes in the game, taking neighboring C3s is easier than ever before. Upon declaration of war, use occupation units consisting of one jeep each to occupy the country's territory. Then use a fighter wing of 1k fighter planes and 1k attack drones to destroy the air defenses, and proceed to destroy the defenses of 4 to 5 cities and the capital either with a land division. The land division only needs to consist of mid range missile batteries, heavy tanks and heavy artillery, as the other offensive weapons are mostly effective against weapons the C3 won't own. 1k heavy tanks, 1k mid range missile batteries and 1600 heavy artillery with plenty of ammunition is recommended. Once the defenses of a city are destroyed, destroy the city too. Land forces: :Heavy jeeps (HJ) and heavy armoured vehicles (HAV) use no ammo and are cheap to buy. To make any effect they must be used in large numbers. Non FB worlds have more severe attack limits which renders those units more or less useless. A lot of defensive weapons are very effective against them and losses are huge. Their main redeeming quality is attacking undefended forts. Massive HJ/HAV attacks are a relic of the past and should generally be avoided. Rapid deployment units (RDU) & Offensive anti aircraft missile batteries (OAAMB) & land forces: :Another relic from the past. RDUs were used in conjuction with OAAMBs against defensive helicopters (DH). The RDUs would be targetted by the DH while the OAAMBs would shoot them down. Land forces were used after DHs were killed to finish off the country. OAAMBs are far less powerful as they were when this tactic was widely used and RDUs are now much more vulnerable to DH missiles. Not to be used. Attack drones: :This is easiest and is commonly used these days. It requires smallest number of soldiers and is among the cheapest ways to conquer C3. Buy around 35k of attack drones and 65k of drone missiles. Ignore defenses as if they weren't even there (use attack target button on war page). You can follow the example above in which order targets are attacked or use your own. Although all locations can be selected directly on map, use of 'select target from list' feature is advised to keep track which were already destroyed. Where there are many locations of same type it is easy to miss some. :Drones have effective range of 2000km. Attacked C3 shouldn't be more than 1800km away. To determine the distance, buy few long range radar planes (LRRP) and use weapon inspection function from war page. The distance you get is an average. When an individual location is attacked, distance to that location is measured and used. Some locations are closer, some farther than the one obtained with LRRPs. If the attacked C3 is almost 2000km away, some locations can in reality be over 2000km away and out of drones reach. Attacks can still be launched against them, but all you will get is a message saying weapons chosen by... were not effective in this attack and also no drones are lost. Plan ahead and buy some bombers with ammo that have longer range and if you get caught in this situation. Destroy locations out of drone reach with bombers. Attack drones & fighter planes: :Another widely used tactic. 25k drones, 65k drone missiles, 5k fighter planes (FP), 75k offensive air to air missiles (at least 12k per 1k INTs). Attack defenses of a county with 5k of FP and 5k of drones (attack defenses button). Drones will shield FPs from INTs (i.e. INTs target drones before FPs). Continue to do so until only a few INTs still respond. After that, attack targets with drones the same way as when only drones were used. :More soldiers are needed and less weapons are lost and there are fewer casualties/wounded. It is more expensive. Default values for C3s these days are 6000 interceptors (INTs). Attack limits on non FB worlds are 5k for C3s (and any other countries with defense index of less than 100). 5000 FPs are unable to kill all INTs that respond (45% of total in country) in the first few attacks, resulting in higher drone casualties and more INTs missiles fired that would otherwise be captured. Range is same as previous attack- 1800km. Fighter planes & bombers: :Similar tactic as Attack drones & fighter planes. In this case FPs are shielded from INTs with bombers. Considering much stronger INT presence in C3s this tactic is very costly, but has a bit longer range. If careful, you can take out targets 3500km away, just be sure to attack defenses of county closest to you when depleting INTs. Bombers have longer range than FPs and if target is out of FP range (3500km), bombers will still get shot down by INTs while INTs won't since FPs failed to get there. Some losses can be cut down by destroying battery defenses with bombers prior to attacking targets. 5k FPs, 75k of offensive air to air missiles, 5-6k bombers and 25-30k precision bombs. Frog leaping: :For countries far away, the best tactic is frog leaping (unless time is of essence). Take C3 up to 1800km away and take it by attack drones. Sell an offensive airport to that country, and transfer drones and ammo needed to take you to the next C3 1800km away. Repeat as many times as it takes you to get where you're going. A few more tactics that are best to be avoided under current rules. Won't go into detailes here. Bombers: :Same tactic as with attack drones. Just ignore defense and attack targets only. Very costly tactic regarding soldiers needed, casualties and money used. Over 10k of bombers and 15-20k of bombs. Bombers have range of 6500km, making it possible to take countries up to 6300km away. Navy fighter planes (NFP) & bombers: :Kill INTs with NFPs. Destroy targets with bombers. Destroy defensive batteries prior to attacking targets or simply ignore defenses. Effective range up to 6300km. NFP & land based cruise missile batteries (LBCMB): :In this case NFPs have to kill DHs as well as INTs to avoid LBCMB being hit by the DH. Attack targets with LBCMB either ignoring or destroying defense first. Effective range up to 7800km. NFP & Cruise missile ships (or guided missile frigates): :Kill INTs and DH with NFP. Destroy targets with cruise missile ships or guided missile frigates. To avoid being hit by short range missle batteries (SRMB), place your fleet at least 2000km from the attacked C3. All attacking units are sea based, thus having no range limits. Only range problem is for guided missile frigates if attacked C3 is more than 3000km inland. Now, this strategy is difficult to practice as well. In the past, you could destroy all of the Helis, but not anymore. I recommend you not to use Cruise missile ships, since these are scarce, expensive and will get killed by the Helis. Conventional missile batteries: :If you attack countries beyond range of 12200km, there is no defensive weapon to counter them directly. Conventional missiles however are very expensive and can be intercepted by missile interceptor batteries (MIB). Again, another relic of the past. Now, Defensive Batteries have unlimited range, and these can, and will, kill Conventional Batteries. Category:Simcountry